The use of knockdown construction in various furniture items such as shelving, filing cabinets and storage bins is advantageous as such construction permits the compact storage and shipping of the items. A wide variety of interconnecting arrangements for the components making up a knockdown cabinet or the like have been devised. Many of these arrangements, however, involve the use of separate fasteners, adding both to the cost of the unit and to the complexity of its assembly by, for example, requiring the use of tools such as screwdrivers and wrenches or pliers.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide components for knockdown furniture such as file cabinets which components include integral connectors.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such knockdown furniture components which are interconnected without the use of tools.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such knockdown furniture components of molded plastic fabrication.